1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a printed circuit board and a display device including the same, and for example, to a printed circuit board and a display device having improved productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include display panels, printed circuit boards (PCB) driving the display panels, and tape carrier packages electrically coupling (e.g., electrically connecting) the display panels to the PCBs. In general, the PCB may be provided in plurality on a base plate, and the plurality of PCBs may be cut out from the base plate. As the number of the PCBs obtained from the base plate increases, manufacturing costs of PCBs may be reduced.